Promises
by Golden Sun Guy 17
Summary: A promise is a simple gesture; an exchange between people saying that one will do something for another. Friends almost always make promises for each other, and nearly always intend to keep them. However, at the end of his journey, Isaac finds that some promises are just impossible to keep.


Well hello there! I'm GSG17 and it would seem you have stumbled upon my story! Hope you enjoy the read! I won't take to much of your time with an introduction, so without further adieu...

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT **own Golden Sun and blah, blah, blah, blah...

* * *

It was a lively day in New Vale. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and a gentle breeze blew through the air. Ever since the end of their quest, the "Warriors of Vale," as they were called, were celebrated by everyone. Lighting the beacons of the four elemental Lighthouses was no easy task, but they had done it. Now they were resting in the small town that had been rebuilt from the shambles of the old Vale, which had been destroyed when Mt. Aleph sunk into the earth.

Isaac was in his normal spot, lying down underneath a tree next to the river that flowed through the center of New Vale. It was a peaceful spot, one where people came to think, take naps, or simply enjoy the day.

It was a nice day to be out, and soon enough, Garet showed up and struck up a conversation with him. He didn't mind, Garet was his best friend after all. They had been through thick and thin together ever since they were kids.

"Lazing around as usual huh Isaac?" Garet said as he laughed to himself.

Isaac merely smiled. He wasn't much for talking nowadays, even if it was his best friend he was talking to.

"It's crazy isn't it? Ever since the end of our journey, we can finally rest here… home."

Isaac nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of home, It would do you some good to go see everyone. Piers, Sheba, Mia and Ivan are all leaving today, you should find them and tell them goodbye ya know?"

Isaac nodded and put his arms behind his head.

"Of course you do." Garet smiled, "Look… I gotta go take care of some stuff, but I'll be back in a few alright? Cya later man!"

With that, Garet was off. Isaac laughed to himself a bit. Nothing really ever changed between them. Garet was Isaac's best friend to the definition. They knew everything about each other, and could almost always tell what the other was thinking. Although, Garet actually having something to do? That was indeed a strange thing. No matter, when Isaac was in this spot he had no cares in the world.

Not fifteen minutes later, Ivan came up to Isaac's spot and found him lying down. Ivan, the boy that he and Garet had met in Vault not even a day into their quest. Throughout their journey, Ivan had proven himself to be a loyal friend and a reliable adept.

"Hey Isaac! Nice day huh?" Ivan said taking a seat next to him.

Isaac nodded as he continued to doze off.

"It seems so unreal, that our quest is finally over with. We were at it for quite a while there, and at the end, who knows if we would have won that last fight without you Isaac."

Isaac shrugged. He played his part in the fight, but won because of him? Maybe it was true, but he was much too modest to think so.

"I'm leaving tonight; I'm going back to Contigo to meet up with my sister. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Sheba is coming with me to see if she can find anything about where she came from, she thinks if we look harder we can find _something _at least."

Isaac gave Ivan a suspicious look, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon Isaac, don't give me that look! You know that Sheba and I are only friends…"

Isaac crossed his arms and seemed to raise his eyebrow a little more.

"Okay fine! I'll only do it because you want me too Isaac. But hey… I gotta go take care of something, but I'll be back in a bit alright? I'll catch you later Isaac!"

Ivan then got up and made his way back from where he came from. Isaac would miss Ivan. He had come to be one of his closest friends, and one of his first friends at that. Although, it's not like Ivan wouldn't come to visit right? They would see each other again, probably sooner than he thought.

After Ivan left, Isaac began to doze off again. He heard footsteps approaching, and opened his eyes to see who was coming. He would know that face anywhere, he had since he was a child; long auburn hair and matching colored eyes. It was Jenna, and she was waving at him with a smile on her face.

He smiled back and returned the gesture. Jenna had essentially been the reason he had embarked on the journey in the first place. It was strange; at first it had been a quest to rescue Jenna. But then, it turned into a quest for the Wise One to stop the lighthouses from being lit. Then it turned into the exact opposite of that, to save Weyard from dying by relighting the lighthouses. Either way, he would have gone. Jenna meant simply too much to Isaac to let her be kidnapped.

"Hey you!" Jenna said cheerfully.

Isaac smiled up at her.

"Well it seems like you're having a productive day!" Jenna said sarcastically.

Isaac shrugged and patted the ground beside him.

Jenna lay down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He responded by putting his arm around her.

"I missed this... Everything had to get complicated all of a sudden out of nowhere, having to save the world and all." Jenna said.

Isaac laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You know that everyone is leaving today right? It's really sad to see everyone go.. But I guess it was expected eventually."

Isaac nodded solemnly; he would miss them as well. They had come be more or less his family for the last couple of years during their quest.

After this, the couple dozed off in the shade under the tree for a while, both of them with their eyes closed and smiling the entire time. They loved each other, they both knew it was a mutual feeling, and it was… nice. They shared the moment until Jenna immediately popped her head up from his chest.

"I completely forgot I have to go do something! I'll be back in a little while okay Isaac? Bye!" She blew him a kiss and with that she was off.

It really didn't register with Isaac that she left right away in such a hurry. That was so unlike her. Oh well, she would be returning later anyway. Did he do something to make her angry? Venus, he hoped not.

He was so busy contemplating the things he had done recently that could have possibly made Jenna upset; he didn't even notice Felix walk up and lean against the tree next to him.

"Something bothering you Isaac?" Felix asked.

Isaac jumped a little bit in surprise, and turned to see Felix. He shook his head and returned to lying down with his hands behind his head.

"We really do deserve to relax like this after all we went through huh?" Felix asked.

Isaac nodded in complete agreement.

"You know, without your help, we would've been screwed. I know I've said it many times before, but truly Isaac, thank you." Felix said.

Isaac shook his head and held up his hand. He'd heard this a million times before. He would help out Felix no matter what. That much was certain. Felix had also been one of his closest friends growing up, and Isaac wasn't about to just leave him out on a limb.

"It's nice to be back. It's almost as if that whole journey never happened; minus the fact that we have a whole mess of new friends and we're closer than ever of course."

Once again Isaac nodded in complete agreement. It was funny how agreeable they were with each other normally; but when they were both leaders making team decisions, they rarely ever agreed on anything. It was a bond that they both shared uniquely with each other.

"It's sad to see them go, but they'll visit again. It's not like they're gone for good. Although, perhaps now it is time for me to leave as well."

Isaac raised an eyebrow and gave Felix an odd look.

Felix shook his head, "It's something I've wanted to do since I got back. You could call it… soul searching if you wanted. It's something I feel like I need to do for myself, I'm sure you understand?"

Isaac smiled, nodded, and gave Felix a thumbs up. He knew exactly what he meant. Isaac had considered doing that not too long ago himself.

Felix smiled, "I knew you of all people would understand. But I have a little something to take care of; I'll be back soon alright Isaac? Later."

Felix walked off and Isaac wondered if he was the only one who wasn't busy today. He had been lying under the tree all day, and it was nearing the afternoon at this point.

He dozed off again relaxing for a while when he heard someone humming. He smiled to himself; he would know that particular humming anywhere. He enjoyed it a lot; it was always a beautiful tone. Everyone in their group agreed that no matter the tune, it was always pleasing to the ears.

Mia walked over to Isaac and sat down next to him, "Good afternoon Isaac!"

Isaac took one of the hands out from behind his head and waved before putting it back behind his head.

"Such a nice day isn't it!?" Mia said almost excited.

Isaac nodded in agreement.

"This is a very lovely spot; I can see why you enjoy it so much!" Mia said cheerfully.

Isaac nodded once again.

Mia let out a sigh, "You know that we're all leaving tonight right Isaac?" she asked sadly.

Isaac frowned and nodded gloomily. It seemed like everyone was bringing up this subject. It was such a buzzkill on a nice day like this.

"I know. I'm going to miss everyone too. But don't worry! All of us will be back to visit again! After that quest, everyone is so close it's… almost like a family. Also Isaac…"

Isaac looked at Mia and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for being there for me... I mean, when Alex betrayed me, I don't think I could've dealt with it if not for you and the others." She smiled, "I know I've thanked you for this countless times, but honestly, thank you Isaac."

Isaac laughed, smiled and gave Mia a little hug.

"You're such a kind person Isaac… I may miss you most of all… Although, I have to go take care of something, I'll be back in a little while alright? Enjoy the rest of your day!" Mia said as she got up and walked away.

Isaac shrugged once again. It did indeed look like everyone had something to take care of today. Although, everyone had been rather busy trying to rebuild New Vale and get things back in order. It was only natural.

Mia's humming got Isaac to whistling to himself. How contagious that humming of hers could be. Not long after Mia left, Sheba came up the hill and plopped herself right next to Isaac.

"Hey Isaac! What've you been up to today?" She asked happily.

Isaac merely shrugged and looked around.

He could explain and respond to every one of his friends without speaking; this is how close they all became on their journey. To think that Isaac had been tasked to save Sheba, and yet she was one of the most powerful Jupiter adepts most likely in all of Weyard.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sheba said playfully.

She and Isaac shared a laugh together.

"It's a shame that we're leaving tonight when it's such a gorgeous day out. I'm sure Ivan already told you that I'm going with him to Contigo? I know we can find something about my past if we look hard enough."

Isaac gave Sheba a serious look and crossed his arms.

"Oh hush! We'll stop in Lalivero to tell Faran that I'm okay. I know you told him you'd keep me safe and that I'd return unharmed."

Isaac nodded in approval and put his hands back behind his head.

"I'm really going to miss all of you… But don't worry! I'm sure we'll plan for a reunion at some point!" Sheba said as cheerfully as possible.

Isaac nodded in agreement. He liked that idea. Every once in a while, they would all have to get together and have a reunion. That would make the distance between them all seem like it wasn't there to begin with.

"Anyway… I gotta go take care of something, but I'll come stop by after I'm done okay? See you later!"

With that small exchange of words, Sheba was off. Isaac was starting to get a little frustrated seeing as how all his friends had 'something' to take care of. It was like they were leaving him out of something. He decided to let it go, no use getting worked up over something so trivial.

A little later he once again heard footsteps approach. They were proud sounding steps with confidence in every step, and Isaac knew who they belonged to. No one but Piers carried himself in such a way. He walked up silently to Isaac and stood at the edge of the shade from the tree.

"Hello Isaac. Enjoying the nice day I see?" Piers asked.

Isaac merely nodded.

"One of these days you must teach me how you do it; speak through silence I mean. You are a master of this art, and it's odd; because I understand you perfectly." Piers said as he laughed to himself.

Isaac laughed to himself and shrugged.

Piers shook his head, "You know we leave tonight? It will be hard to say goodbye to all of you since we've all grown so close."

Isaac nodded once more.

"Truly Isaac, the leading skills you have obtained throughout this quest are remarkable. I doubt even my years of wisdom compare to the knowledge of the choices you made during our journey. If not for you, we would all most likely not even be here now."

Isaac shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You may deny it, but it's true. Everyone agrees. You must at least give yourself credit where credit is due Isaac." Piers argued.

Isaac merely shrugged and gave Piers a questioning look.

"Me? I will sail the Great Seas to my heart's content. It was always my dream to do so. This quest of ours has opened my eyes to adventuring! Now that Weyard is safe, what better time to do it? Wouldn't you agree?"

Isaac nodded. He was almost jealous of Piers in a way. While he would be out still adventuring, Isaac would be here in New Vale, most likely trying to start his new life.

"Forgive me Isaac, but there is something I must attend to. I shall return in a little while. Until then!"

It was late in the afternoon at this point and the sun was about to set. The last of his friends was off. Isaac had enough of this. He knew his friends were up to something. He got up and disappeared from his favorite spot to try and find out what everyone was doing.

When Sol was setting behind the mountains, all of Isaac's friends returned to that same spot. They had all had their own little discussions with Isaac earlier, and decided that now would be the best time and place for this.

All of them stood silent at that spot, and nobody spoke for a long while. They were all waiting until Sol began to set behind the mountains.

They were all merely looking upon the one adornment that was specifically made for this spot: a tombstone that read, _"Here lies the brave Venus adept, Isaac. A friend, a lover, a son and a true hero amongst heroes. He was taken before his time to save all of Weyard, let his sacrifice never be forgotten by people everywhere. May Lady Venus watch over him always."_

The seven adepts had copied this spot, from the blades of grass to the tree, to the flowing river; all just for Isaac. This spot was Isaac's favorite spot in the old Vale; where one could almost always found Isaac lounging away as he had done earlier.

The sun set and dusk started to settle. Each of them held a candle with the color representing their element. Two red candles, two blue candles, two purple candles, and one greenish-yellow candle. Garet and Jenna went around and helped everyone light their respective candles. They all placed them at the base of a tombstone, and once again, they all stood silent simply watching the eerie glow of the candles against the tombstone.

All of them had imagined Isaac was there earlier. Perhaps he was actually there, perhaps he wasn't. None of them were certain. It was too sad to make it seem otherwise. The pain was too much to bear as it was. It seemed too unreal that their proud leader had actually given his life to save them all from the Doom Dragon. Not only them no, but all people of Weyard.

He had selflessly given himself to strike the final blow, but was mortally maimed in the process. He truly deserved the title _hero amongst heroes._

"Happy… Birthday… Isaac…" Jenna finally said dishearteningly.

Another silence was shared between them all.

"C'mon guys, l-let's sing him happy birthday!" Sheba said as cheerfully as she could, tears welling in her eyes.

And so they all sang in unison, "Happy birthday to you…"

Each of them had the hardest time singing the words to what was supposed to be a joyful song, and yet this one was filled with sorrow.

"Happy birthday… to you…"

Eyes began to water as they all continued to sing.

"Happy birthday… dear… Isaac…"

At this point, they all struggled with the last verse of words because each of them was crying too much to choke the words out.

"Happy… birthday… to… you…"

With that last verse, tears found their way down each and every single cheek present at that spot. Each of them sobbed uncontrollably for their lost friend. It wasn't fair that he was the only one taken. He was possibly the most selfless of them all, and yet he had to pay the ultimate price in the end.

Finally Garet spoke almost choking out the words as he said them, "Isaac… you promised me t-that we would **ALL **return home safe! Y-you promised that we would be best friends for l-life! How could you possibly break that promise man!?" He cried, tears still finding their way down his face.

Ivan spoke after Garet. Rivers of tears flowed out of Ivan's deep purple eyes as he spoke, "Isaac… you promised me that you would c-come with me to Contigo and help me find out about my past. You promised me as a f-friend that we would always be at each other's side when the other n-needed help. Looks like you really can't anymore…"

Mia's light blue eyes created an almost never ending supply of tears as she choked out words through her sobs, "Do you remember what you told me Isaac?… You p-promised me that you would come visit me in Imil one day and let me cook for you and show you the rest of my hometown for a vacation... You p-promised to always be there for m-me and never betray me like Alex did… how w-wrong you were…"

Sheba spoke next, as the first one to start tearing up, she too had a difficult time speaking, "Isaac… you promised me that you would personally escort me back h-home to Lalivero. You p-promised to return me home to Faran yourself. You promised that n-nothing bad would ever h-happen as long as you were around.. How could you l-lie about something like that?" She sobbed.

Piers was next, though he didn't know Isaac for long, he shared a brotherly bond with him all the same, "Isaac… you promised me that you would do w-whatever it took to get me back into Lemuria so that you could v-visit my home. You promised that one day you would venture forth with me to explore the rest of Weyard. How do you intend to keep these promises now?" Even Piers was sobbing like a baby after he said his piece.

Felix had a hard time speaking. No one had ever seen Felix cry, especially not like this. "Isaac… You p-promised that you would watch over J-Jenna and keep her safe. You promised that we would a-always be the leaders of this team. You promised that you wouldn't be a h-hero, and yet you went ahead and did it anyway… you s-stupid fool." Felix was weeping bitterly the entire time he was talking.

Jenna was the last to speak. Out of all of them, Jenna was crying the hardest; as she should be. Isaac's death had probably impacted her the most out of anyone. He had embarked on that quest in the first place to save her.

"Isaac… y-you promised me that you would **a**-**always **be there for me when I n-needed you. You p-promised me that you would l-love me every day after this whole thing was o-over. You promised that we would s-spend the rest of our lives t-t-together… you're such a j-jerk for breaking your p-promises…" Jenna then turned and sobbed into her brother's chest.

They all stood there for a long while, weeping with one another for the loss of Isaac, before Jenna of all people finally regained the strength to speak without choking.

"C'mon guys… Isaac wouldn't want this. He would want us to be cheerful, not depressed. He would want us to celebrate our victory, not mourn it. Let's remember all the good times we had with him!"

All of them nodded in agreement, Jenna was completely right. The group spent the next hour or so sitting around Isaac's grave, reminiscing all the good times they had, laughing rather than crying; remembering rather than mourning. Sol had now completely set over the mountains, and Luna could be seen making its way into the sky.

The candles were all nearly burnt out at this point, but they had one more candle in reserve. They lit one more greenish-yellow candle that was larger than the others and placed it on top of Isaac's tombstone. They made a pact from this moment that every year; they would meet at this very spot for their reunion. Isaac would have loved that. It seemed only fitting that they should.

With that, they all made their way down the hill. Each of them wiped away tears of sadness and happiness. However, none of them noticed the silhouette of the blonde haired Venus adept leaning against the tree of his favorite spot, silent as he always was nowadays.

He mouthed words without speaking that said, "_Thank you… my friends…_" And with that, he vanished.

* * *

**NOTES: As always, thanks for taking the time to read my little story! ****So? What'd you think? Did I hit you right in the feels? Or did I fail miserably? Either way, I'm eager for feedback, so please take the time to leave a review; I don't care if it's positive or negative. Hell, I don't care if it's a page long or just one sentence. This is my first one shot story, so it would be greatly appreciated if you left a couple words in the box down below!**


End file.
